New in Town
by Performer101
Summary: Emma surprises the new people in town, but also discover something strange. Story is being DISCONTINUED! Sorry, but I don't know how to continue this story..maybe I'll finish this story at a later date. Thanks for those who read! I do not own anything "Once Upon a Time" or "Supernatural".
1. New in Town

Chapter One

New in Town

The rain never seem to end.

A week since August claimed that we wouldn't work. Not that I liked him anyway.

I sat outside Henry's school, waiting for him. When I spotted a black Impala in the street. I didn't recognize it. But, Henry began to walk towards me. "I thought you said nobody new can come into Storybrooke." I said.

"No one can." He said.

I then pointed to the car.

"Then, who's that?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. I sighed. "Let's go find out then." I said. We walked to the car, that was parking in Granny's Inn. "Excuse us," I said, over the sudden roar of the rain on the concrete. The man that was barely taller than me, looked at me. "Yes," He said.

"Who are you?" I asked. He sighed. "I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother, Sam Winchester. Does this happen to be Storybrooke, Maine?" He asked. I smiled. "I'm Sheriff Swan, this here is Henry." I said.

"This happens to be Storybrooke, Maine."

He smiled. "See, told you we didn't have to stop for directions." Dean retorted.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry for my brother, he's very childish." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes. "Do you know where we can rent a room?" Dean asked. "Yes, right behind you." I said, pointing to the building. He grinned. "Hey, what do you know, I even got the hotel right?" Dean said, with joy.

"Cool it, Dean." Sam said.

"Henry!" Regina called from the other side of the street.

Henry sighed. "Do I have to go?" He asked.

"Yes, Henry, you do." I said. Henry sighed, and headed over to his mother.

"Well, just like for you all to know, this town's pretty quiet, I mean, there are problems, but if anything big..bigger than my current problems, I know who to come after." I said. "Is that a threat?" Dean asked. "It's whatever you make it out to be." I said. Just then, I noticed something very peculiar.

"Jefferson?" I asked. "Impossible."

"I'll see you around," I murmured, as I began walking towards Jefferson.

Jefferson was walking with a purpose towards the station. My hood was soaking, and it was getting cold. But, I was curious to know what Jefferson was doing. But, the other half was on the two young men also. I wondered what they were here for.

But, now my focus had to be on Jefferson.


	2. To Live Again

Chapter Two

To Live Again

Jefferson was leaning against a white car, twirling his top hat around in circles.

"I thought you were dead." I whispered.

He smiled, looking up at me. "Nope, this hat works." He said. He got off the car. "Now, I must warn you, that something bad is going to happen."

I stared into his dark brown eyes. "Sorry, I don't get what you mean." I said. He smiled. Jefferson laughed, and shook his head. "You still don't believe what August or Henry says, right?" He asked. He laughed.

"The curse, will take a turn for the worse…save them while you can, Emma, because there will be a time where you'll come to a point of no return…and it's coming near." Jefferson replied.

"Why do I not believe you?" I asked.

"Because you're choosing not to listen, anyway, I've got to pay a visit to my old friend." He whispered, leaving me alone. I then, walked to my car. The Winchester brothers had already left. Great, I couldn't even follow them to see what they are up to. I drove to my apartment.

Mary Margaret was there, with papers scattered around the coffee table.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she echoed.

I took a seat on the sofa, next to her. "Rough day?" She asked.

"I don't know, yet…" I said. "I'm still processing some stuff."

"Yeah, well, two guys visited me in class today, and they asked me all these weird questions." She said. "Who were they?" I asked.

"I don't know, some FBI agents…they asked me if I've seen weird stuff lately." Mary Margaret replied.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing. I don't know of anything weird happening." She whispered. "I gotta go!" I said, rising to my feet.

"Oh, Emma, you just got back!" Mary Margaret called, after me.

Something fishy was going on with those boys, and I was going to find out.


End file.
